Theodore H. Scheihagen (1830-1867)
Genealogic Keynotes This page content contributed by: Margie Cowan and Dale Scheihagen Vita * Born: about 1830 in Hanover, Stadt Hannover, Niedersachsen, Germany * Married: 26 Dec 1856 in Guadalupe Co., TX (by Andrew Herron) * Died: 06 Aug1867 ... Brenham, Washington Co., TX * Burial: probably in Masonic Cemetery (aka Yellow Fever Cemetery), Brenham, Washington Co., TX ::In Miscellaneous Texas Newspaper Abstracts -- Deaths (Vol. 2) by Michael Kelsey, Heritage Books, 1997, ::p. 298 ... Galveston Daily News, September 13, 1867 ... (so, the year's right ... we know Theodore was a registered voter in Washington Co. in 1867) ::Sickness at Brenham: The Enquirer of the 7th says Mr. Ephriam died there at the residence of Mr. Sam Levinson on the previous Wednesday. On the 6th, Mr. Shyhagan sic, died of the same disease (yellow fever). Some two weeks since Mr. Marks and Capt. Devine, recently from Galveston, died of yellow fever at Brenham.... ::p. 299 ... Galveston Daily News, September 13, 1867 ... (so, the year's right ... we know Theodore was a registered voter in Washington Co. in 1867) ::Sickness at Brenham: The Enquirer of the 7th says Mr. Ephriam died there at the residence of Mr. Sam Levinson on the previous Wednesday. On the 6th, Mr. Shyhagan sic, died of the same disease (yellow fever). Some two weeks since Mr. Marks and Capt. Devine, recently from Galveston, died of yellow fever at Brenham. These facts have created some uneasiness and some stampeding. But Brenham is a very healthy locality and we cannot think the fever will become epidemic there. ::Same book ... p. 340 ... ::BRENHAM MORTUARY REPORT, from 11th August to 18th October 1867, September: Sept. 6th, Shyhagin, a saloon keeper, died at the McIntyre Hotel ... * Cause of death: Yellow Fever epidemic, Washington Co., TX Ancestry Theodore H SCHEIHAGEN was the son of Wilhelm SCHREIHAGE (1798-) and Dorothea (1796-) Spouses Maldonetta Cowan "Malda" JOHNSON (1834-1924) Military Service Civil War ... Theodore L. Scheihagen, 3 Tx Inf. Co. G, inducted as 1st Lt, “discharge” = Capt., Confederate TX Archives … card file … SHEIHAGEN, T. H. , Pvt Alamo Rifles, Bexar City Antonio, Texas State Troops, Capt. John A. Wilcox; enlisted May 1861 R&F 60; co. enlisted either for home or field service; HQs San Antonio, TX Je 1-61; Arms 1 Rifle, 1 MR for May-61; arms state property. Hewett, Janet B., Texas Confederate Soldiers, 1861-1865, Vol. 1, Broadfoot Publishing Company, Wilmington, NC, 1977, p. 476 Sheihagen, T. H., 3rd Ing., Co. G., Capt. Vol. 2 … p. 380 Sheihagen, Theodore H., Capt. Ancestry has a Confederate record: Enlisted as a Captain. Commissioned in Company G, 3rd Infantry Regiment Texas. for link(s) to info on Theodore's military unit(s) 3rd Regiment, Texas Infantry in the War for Southern Independence Religious Affiliation Child List Maldonetta Cowan "Malda" JOHNSON (1834-1924) and Theodore H SCHEIHAGEN had three children: Alabama Theodora SCHEIHAGEN (1851-1931) William Henry Clay SCHEIHAGEN (1856-1927) Annie Gillespie SCHEIHAGEN (1859-1957 Familly History Much mystery has surrounded the life and times of Theodore Scheihagen through folk lore handed down by older family members: Theodore emigrated to the US with his family and arrived at Port Lavaca, TX Fiction: The fiction is that the family did not arrive at Port Lavaca, TX Truth: The family arrived at Galveston, TX on the Barque Franziska in November 1847. The ship's manifest shows the family consisted of: Wilhelm SCHREIHAGE sic, wife Dorothea, Ludwig, Henriette, Theodore, and Carl. Theodore died from yellow fever on his way home from the Civil War and never returned home. Fiction: The fiction is that he never returned home. Truth: Theodore likely died during the 1867 yellow fever epidemic in Brenham, Washington Co., TX. Theodore signed his Oath of Allegiance in San Antonio, Bexar Co., TX ... which was home. Newspaper articles of the period indicate he was living in San Antonio. Theodore appears as T H Scheihagen as a registered voter in 1867 in Washington Co., TX, just three months before his wife married her second husband, Samuel Myers LACKLAND (1838-1914) Theodore's brother, Carl, died as a young child when hit over the head with a que stick. Fiction: The fiction is that Carl died as a child. Truth: Carl served in the Civil War. At the time of his death (from being hit over the head with a que stick), he was a young man. Carl died at the home of Capt. H Scheihagen, his brother. for link to source Gen. Sam Houston taught Theodore Scheihagen to speak English. Fiction: Probably more truth than fiction! Truth: for Cowan/Houston/Scheihagen relationships Alternative Interpretation Note: This surname often appears misspelled. Some (but not all) of the misspellings found in census records, transcriptions, and other documents are: Shihagen, Schilhagen, Shiehagan, Scheihogen, Sheihagen, Shyheihagen, Shihayen, Sebethagan (1910 for Theodore Gillette Scheihagen), Scheihagery, Shihayen, Schuhagen, Scheibagen, Scherhagen, Sheihagen, Schliagen, and even Sukendill. Death Info for links to Brenham yellow fever epidemic Records * Census * Military * Newspaper articles * Civil War Indigent Families records * Marriage records * 1867 Voter Registration Lists (Texas) References Research Needs * Find a divorce record for Malda and Theodore, effective before her marriage to Samuel Myers LACKLAND (1838-1914) Page Needs Links Brenham's Yellow Fever Cemetery Brenham Masonic Cemetery marker for link(s) to Theodore's military unit info. Utilities * Perpetual Calendar * Birthdate Calculator * Fun Birthday Information * Wiki Tips, Tricks, Links Contributors *Cowantex Category:Non-SMW people articles